Howling Pride
Howling pride is clan made up of wolves. so it mainly has made up of high beasts. it does also have humas, chimera and Warbeast races as well. units of this clan send cards from your opponent soul to the drop zone, deck or hand. Some cards get benfits when you do. A few cards only work well when used with other cards of this clan. some card can't be call and can only be ridden by the skills of other cards. Races Unique Races *Inferno Beast *Wolfman *Wolfroid Shared Races *Human *Warbeast *High Beast *Battleroid Units Grade 0 'Blaze Wolf Pup' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill (Auto) (V): when you ride a Flame Wolf on this Unit, search for up to 1 Heat Prince Burn Wolf from your Deck, reveal it to your opponent and add it to your Hand, then shuffle your Deck. 'Fang Priest Grankal' Heal Trigger Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill (you may only have up to four cards with Heal HEAL in a Deck) 'Broken Fang' Critical Trigger Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill (Auto) ®: when you call this Unit to the rearguard, soulbreak (1) 'Gen-tech Wolf Beta '''Stand Trigger Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill (Passive) (V/R): while you have a Gen-tech Wolf Aphla in your rearguard this unit gains power + 2000 'Wolf Follower Bodkal Draw Trigger Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 'Gen-tech Wolf Aphla ' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill (Passive) (V/R): when you have a Gen-tech Wolf Beta in your rearguard this unit gains the follow effect. when this unit attack hits, Soul Cut (1) 'Moon Howler ' Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill:(ACT) (V/R): 1, forcedcharge (1) 'Stealth Fang Critical Trigger ' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 '''Flame Wolf Draw Trigger Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill (Passive) ®: If you vanguard is named "Blaze" this card gains + 2000 power 'Moon Warrior Stand Trigger ' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 'Earth Beast, Rock ' Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill (AUTO) (V): When a Howling Pride unit rides this unit, you may call this card to a Rear-guard circle (ACT) ®: 2 & retire this unit Soul Break (2) 'Gun Wolf ' Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill (AUTO ®: During the battle this unit has boosted a Howling Pride Unit's attack that hit, you may soulbreak (1). if you soulbreak (1) return this unit back to your deck, then shuffle your deck. True Arkal Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill (AUTO) (V): When a Howling Pride unit rides this unit, you may call this card to a Rear-guard circle (ACT) ® : this unit when an attack hits during a battle that his unit boosts a card named "", you may paid the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card named "", reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand and shuffle your deck. Grade 1 'Blaze Wolf ' Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill Passive: (V) when your have Blaze Wolf Pup in your soul this unit gains power + 2000. Auto: when you call this card to the rearguard send 2 card from your hand and the top card of your deck to add 1 Eruption King Blaze Wolf from your deck, reveal it to your opponent, and add it to your Hand, then shuffle your deck 'Open Fang' Power: 6000 Sheild: 5000 Skill: (Auto) when you guard with this card, Soul Crush (1) 'Gen-Tech Wof Gamma' Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: (V/R) when you have a Gen-Tech Wolf Aphla in your rearguard this unit gains power + 1000. when you have a Gen-Tech Wolf Beta in your rearguard this unit gains the following effect Counterblast(2) Soul Cut (2) 'Cyber Wolf' Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 'Wolf Follower Hunter Jacal ' Power: 6000 Skill: (Auto) when you guard with this card drop 1 card from your hand then chose 1 howling pride unit and it can't be hit. 'Moon Werewolf ' Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Counterblast (1) send 1 random card from your opponent's soul to the drop zone 'Wolf Follower Loader Cainkal ' Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Skill: when this unit boosts Cannon Wolf Boil it gains power + 4000 Grade 2 'Heat Prince Blaze Wolf' Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: passive (V) when you have Blaze wolf in your soul this card gets power + 2000. Send 1 random card from your Opponent Soul to their hand Soulcharge (1) 'Wolf Tech Engineer' Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: (V) when you send a card from your opponent's soul to their hand or drop zone send Gen-Tech Wolf, Aphla, Beta and Gamma to your soul and superior ride Gen-Tech Wolf Omega from your deck. 'Void Fang' Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: ® Counterblast (3) your opponent can't soulblast their next turn 'Titan Wolf' Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 'Blood Armoured Werewolf ' Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: when you send a card from you're opponent's soul to the hand or drop zone. unflip 1 card in the damage zone (once per turn) 'Full moon altar ' Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: ® Counterblast (1) retire this unit then draw 2 cards Grade 3 'Eruption King Blaze Wolf' Power: 11000 Skill: (V/R) if you have Heat Prince Blaze Wolf in your soul this unit gains power + 2000 if you don't this unit has power - 2000 and if you have no Howling Pride units in your rearguard power - 2000. Send two random cards from your opponents soul to the top of their deck soulcharge (1). Counterblast (5) Soulblast (8), take one Okami The Howling God from your hand or deck and ride it. you can't do a normal ride this turn. 'Wolf Cannon boil' Power: 10000 Counter Blast (2) send one of your opponent's Rearguard to there soul 'Victory Fang' Power: 10000 Skill: (V/R) this unit gains power + 1000 for each unit more you have in your soul then your opponent's soul 'Wolf Tech Master ' Power: 9000 Skill: when your call a Gen-Tech Wolf to your rearguard this unit gains power + 1000 and sends 1 random card from your Opponent's Drop zone. Soulblast: (2) call 1 Gen-Tech Wolf Aphla or Beta to your Rearguard from your Deck Gen-Tech Wolf Omega Power: 10000 Skill: you can only ride this unit by Gen-Tech Engineer's skill. you can't ride this unit. unflip on 1 card on your damage when you call a Howling Wolf unit once per turn. Soulblast (2) while you have a Gen-Tech Master in your Rearguard power plus 5000. Counterblast (5) Bind three cards in your Opponent's hand face-down, at the of that turn's end phase return the card's to the hand Okami The Howling Blaze God Power: 11000 Skill: you can only ride this unit by Eruption King Blaze Wolf's Skill. you can't call this unit. Skill: if you have Eruption King Blaze Wolf in your soul power + 5000 Critcal plus 1. if you have on howling Pride rideguard power -2000. unflip 1 card in your damage zone when this unit drive checks a Inferno Beast howlingn pride unit. Counterblast (5): Send cards from your opponent's card in their soul to their Drop zone so they have the same number of cards in their soul as you. Triva This Clan is a anti Pale moon and Dark Irregulars so it is anti canon Clan. the name for Okami the Howling Blaze God came from Hakumen from Blazblue Nox Nyctores the names of the Blaze Wolf Pup, Blaze Wolf, Heat Prince Blaze Wolf, Eruption King Blaze Wolf were made up by me but the look of the wolves from the Okami video game series suit them. Wolf Follower Huter Jacal is the only human unit in this clan that doesn't end this name in kal. All Wolfman units have moon in there name. Category:Planet Bran